


Black Coffee and Sticky Buns

by thebraveandthebroiled



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 20:33:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15251505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebraveandthebroiled/pseuds/thebraveandthebroiled
Summary: Sad country girl meets lonely extraterrestrial.





	Black Coffee and Sticky Buns

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stuck on You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13729146) by [DangersUntoldHardshipsUnnumbered](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangersUntoldHardshipsUnnumbered/pseuds/DangersUntoldHardshipsUnnumbered), [thebraveandthebroiled](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebraveandthebroiled/pseuds/thebraveandthebroiled). 



> Growing up queer in the South can be a difficult experience.

There’s a place I knew where the honeysuckle grew  
Pecans swayed and the windchime danced  
I tangled my hands in your soft hair  
And never found a second chance 

We grow strange and lonely  
Down these red dirt road  
With hearts gone hollow 'n' souls sunk in  
We grow strange and lonely  
‘Neath the longleaf pine  
Waitin’ 'n' waitin’ for love to walk in

There’s a night I know where the moonlight shone  
Hand 'n' hand with wind whistlin' the wiregrass  
Heard the cricket sing, the night owl call  
Heard you whisper it couldn’t last

We grow strange and lonely  
Down these red dirt road  
With hearts gone hollow 'n' souls sunk in  
We grow strange and lonely  
‘Neath the longleaf pine  
Waitin’ 'n' waitin’ for love to walk in

There’s a creek I lay where dark waters swayed  
Live oak trembled as lightnin' flashed  
And I stared long, and I stared hard  
Thinkin' about my weight on that one tall branch

We grow strange and lonely  
Down these red dirt road  
With hearts gone hollow 'n' souls sunk in  
We grow strange and lonely  
‘Neath the longleaf pine  
Waitin’ 'n' waitin’ for love to walk in


End file.
